Complexe
by kaneda26
Summary: Oneshot très très débile. Du saké, un pari stupide... Allez, je n'en dis pas plus!


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yu Yu Hakusho.

Genre : Beuverie dégénératrice.

Couple : Allez, Kurama et Hiei très légèrement.

Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de le dire, ça me déprime. De toutes façons, vous le savez, non ?

Note : Avertissement ! Ceci est encore un one-shot débile. Et dont la principale particularité est d'être profondément débile ! Fin de l'avertissement.

Note2 : Cette fic était prévue mais elle s'appelait « histoire de tailles », j'ai juste changé le titre.

Note3: Je m'excuse de ne pas poster de fics "plus serieuses", je vais m'y mettre, promis! Quand? Heu... Enfin, j'espère quand même que celle-ci vous plaira.

**COMPLEXE**

C'était encore une de ses innombrables soirées chez Yusuke. Elles se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Tout le monde se pointait petit à petit et tout le monde buvait un liquide transparent et tout le monde finissait les joues rouges et le regard vitreux à rigoler pour un rien.

Hiei ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait cette tradition. Mais il y avait plein de trucs à manger alors il venait presque toujours.

Il buvait lui aussi cette curieuse boisson – du saké, c'était le nom – mais elle n'avait pas d'effet sur lui.

Kurama n'en buvait pas. Et il était le seul à ne pas rire bêtement. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

Voir Kuwabara dans cet état ne changeait pas grand chose, le ningen était débile même sobre.

Mais le spectacle de Kurama complètement saoul ne disait rien à Hiei.

Sauf que ce soir était différent. Allez savoir pourquoi, Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient décidé de faire boire le yohko et après bien des refus, Kurama avait finalement vidé un verre de saké cul sec et s'était arrêtélà.

Hiei eut un soupir de soulagement. Un verre ne pouvait pas faire de mal à un yohkai comme Kurama. Mais il se trompait lourdement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le kitsuné était dans le même état que les deux autres et ils étaient à chanter ensemble en se tenant par les épaules et en se balançant.

Les oreilles assaillies par les voix de casseroles, Hiei vida un dernier plat avant de décider de se casser.

Du canapé, les trois autres l'observaient.

« A votre avis, quel est la taille de Hiei ? fit Yusuke.

-Pff, à peine un mètre quarante, dit Kuwabara.

-T'exagères, il a une tête moins que moi, c'est tout, souligna Kurama.

-Ben, c'est un nain, quoi.

-Mais il fait plus qu'un mètre quarante quand même ! dit Kurama.

-Ok, fit Yusuke. On parie? Avec une marge de cinq centimètres. Moi, je dis entre un mètre soixante-cinq et un mètre soixante-dix !

-Trop grand ! Un mètre cinquante-cinq, un mètre soixante, pas plus, paria Kuwabara.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire ! protesta Kurama.

-Fallait parler avant alors.

-Bon, un mètre soixante, un mètre soixante-cinq. Mais c'est pas juste, Kuwabara a pris ma réponse !

-Allez, c'est qu'un jeu, calma Yusuke. Bon, on vérifie. »

Hiei était en train de récupérer son manteau lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non seulement, le chant atroce avait cessé mais qu'en plus, les trois autres venaient de l'entourer avec un regard peu rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il.

-Chopez-le ! cria Yusuke. »

Ce fut une bataille sans honneur. Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara utilisèrent toutes les ruses mêmes les plus viles pour parvenir à leurs fins.

De son côté, Hiei se défendit bravement, à grands renforts de kokulyuha. Mais il céda devant le nombre.

Et ce fut ficelé comme un saucisson par des lianes qu'ils purent enfin le mesurer.

« J'ai gagné ! hurla Kuwabara. Mais il est quand même vachement nain !

-C'est pas juste ! cria Kurama. Tu m'as pris ma réponse ! Et c'est à un centimètres près !

-Mauvais perdant ! rétorqua Kuwabara. Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné en fait ?

-Ben… On a rien parié finalement, se rappela Yusuke.

-Bon alors, on recommence, dit Kuwabara.

-Sur quoi tu veux parier, imbécile ! fit Kurama.

-Hum… Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est proportionnel ? »

Yusuke et Kurama éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient compris le sous-entendu.

Hiei aussi avait compris, heureusement pour lui, et il réussit à se libérer des lianes.

« Bandes d'abrutis alcooliques ! hurla-t-il. J'vais vous buter ! »

Les trois autres ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils étaient écroulés de rire.

« C'est triste si c'est proportionnel, rigolait Yusuke.

-Mais c'est marrant, non ? pouffait Kurama.

-Ca explique qu'il ait une grande gueule, c'est pour compenser, fit Kuwabara. »

Piqué dans son amour-propre, Hiei se mit réellement en colère.

Et ce qui suivi n'est pas racontable.

-----

Botan entra par la fenêtre, enfin, par ce qui restait de la fenêtre.

Elle fut soudain extrêmement inquiète. L'appartement était dévasté. Des traces de brûlures qu'elle attribua à Hiei, les plantes carnivores de Kurama, des impacts de reygun et des entailles dus à une épée couvraient le sol, les murs et même le plafond.

« Héeee ! Y'a quelqu'un !

-Crie pas ! J'ai un de ces mal de crânes ! fit Yusuke en se levant de derrière le canapé et en s'installant dessus.

-Aie ! s'écria Kuwabara. Tu peux pas t'asseoir ailleurs que sur moi ?

-T'as qu'à te pousser ! râla le détective.

-Silence ! fit la voix de Kurama venant de sous la table. »

Avec lenteur, Kurama se leva et vint s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois l'état du salon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Botan. Vous avez été attaqués ?

-Non, fit Yusuke sombrement.

-Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est pas ce qui est pire, dit Kuwabara.

-Arrêtes ! Ca me déprime rien que d'y penser ! s'écria Yusuke.

-Vous allez m'expliquer oui ou non ? cria Botan. »

Yusuke passa la main dans ses cheveux et se lança.

« On était bourrés et on a fait un pari stupide sur la taille de Hiei.

-Il mesure un mètre cinquante-neuf, dit Botan.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est dans nos dossiers.

-Bon, on s'est battu pour l'attraper et puis on a fait un autre pari et... bref, après… »

Ils regardèrent Botan puis se regardèrent tous les trois.

« Après ?

-Rien, fit Kuwabara. Sinon qu'on est méga déprimés et méga complexés maintenant.

-C'était ton idée à la con, j'te signale, rétorqua Yusuke.

-J'disais ça pour rigoler. J'pensais pas que ce nabot irait jusqu'à nous montrer…

-Vous montrer quoi ? demanda Botan.

-Rien. »

Seul Kurama ne disait rien. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il ne buvait pas. Mais cette petite expérience n'était pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

« Kurama, t'es pas complexé, toi ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Hmm, pas vraiment. J'trouve ça plutôt intéressant.

-Intéressant ! demandèrent Yusuke et Kuwabara. En quoi ?

-Heu… En rien. »

Le yohko se leva et arrangea un peu ses cheveux.

« Bon, je vous laisse ranger ce foutoir. Moi, je vais essayer de trouver Hiei pour… hum… m'excuser. »

Et le kistuné avait en tête une idée bien précise pour se faire pardonner.

**FIN**

Je confirme, oui, c'est débile. Mais ça me fait rire alors voilà, je continue.

Quand à ceux qui auraient deviné de quelle manière Kurama veut se faire pardonner, et bien, vous avez l'esprit aussi mal tourné que moi !

Sinon, j'ai regardé la peluche Hiei dont tu m'avais parlé, Lilirara. Hum, je dois dire qu'elle ressemble quand même pas énormément à Hiei.

Pourtant, il y a une petite illustration dans un des tomes (me rappelle plus le combientième) où Togashi a dessiné Hiei et Kurama en peluche et ils sont trop mignons. Ah, si seulement les mecs qui fabriquent les produits dérivés s'en étaient inspirés...

Sinon, Koorimé, pour mes idées, heu... des fois, c'est des petites idées fulgurantes qui passent et que j'attrape au passage comme pour Canicule où c'est venu en quelques secondes. Des fois, c'est plus long, les idées se rajoutent au fur et à mesure mais elles ne sont toujours pas bonnes, alors des fois, j'attends, je cherche une meilleure idée. Et puis, le pire, c'est d'avoir l'idée mais de ne pas savoir comment l'écrire. C'est ce qui se passe en ce moment pour la suite du Rêve. J'ai les grandes lignes principales mais c'est un peu le bordel et je ne sais pas comment mettre tout ça en place... Bah, je suppose que chacun fonctionne à sa façon. Heu... je sais pas si j'ai répondu à ta question ou pas. Quand à avoir un don, j'aimerais bien!

Bon allez, à plus et... laissez des reviews, svp!


End file.
